The Lost Prince of Nowhere
by pixnyaha
Summary: Percy is a boy that doesn't know his father was a king. Annabeth's the girl who was sent to find the lost prince of Atlantis. She finds him and tries to take him home, but as she falls for him she begins to wonder if she's taking him to his home or taking him away from it.


**Hi. How are you? Another Percabeth fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just letting you know.**

* * *

Annabeth had spent her entire life proving herself. First, she proved to her parents she was just as intelligent as her brother, Malcolm. Then, she proved to her teacher, Chiron, that she could deal with a knife although she was a girl. She proved that she was better than most boys her age with a knife. She proved that she was capable.

So Annabeth didn't know why people kept doubting her.

It was the entire reason she was on this quest. People doubted her. To them, she was a girl, meant to stay at home, washing clothes and making dinner. That was all a girl could be good at.

It all started a few weeks ago when the king of Atlantis died of a terrible malady. He had been relatively young, and his death had come as a great shock to the people. Annabeth's father was one of the king's most trusted advisors. She had grown up knowing many important ministers. Annabeth's mother had died when Annabeth was young, and her father had remarried a woman named Susan.

The king's wife, Queen Amphitrite, was devastated. She did not have a son to take the kings place. The people were starting to panic. Queen Amphitrite was made a temporary ruler. But a man had to take the throne. It was the law.

Five days after the king's death, a minister announced that just before the king had passed away, he had revealed that he had an affair with a commoner, and she had borne him a son. As King Poseidon had a kingdom to rule, and a wife, he had left the woman and his unborn son.

Queen Amphitrite refused to believe it at first, but she eventually accepted it. The kingdom was searching all over for the lost prince. But no one knew the prince's name or even his mother's name. It was useless.

Annabeth herself was getting rather worried. A strong kingdom needed a king. Atlantis was weak in Queen Amphitrite's rule.

A week after the news of the lost prince had been revealed, Annabeth's father had given her some news. The kingdom was going to choose one person to look for the lost prince. Annabeth had frowned at that, saying that the kingdom needed all their strong fighters to stay in Atlantis. Her father agreed with her and decided to bring it up in court.

The next day Annabeth's father asked Annabeth for a word in private, a guilty look on his face.

 _Well_ , Annabeth thought, _this can't be good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" she said.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." her father said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to look for the prince?"

The court had apparently noted Annabeth's point. They had agreed with her. Atlantis could not spare anyone, in times like these. They had asked Fredrick for the intelligent daughter's name. The court ruled she would find the prince. She was a girl. She could be spared.

"Think of it this way." her father tried. "You will get to prove yourself!"

"I have!" she protested. "I have proved myself! Over and over-"

"But-"

"You do realize that if I fail, I'm not to come back! I'm to continue searching until I find him! What if I never do?"

Annabeth's father looked shaken.

"I'm sorry. But it has been decided. You will leave tomorrow. I can not change the court's ruling, no matter how much I want to."

And Annabeth knew that of course, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. And suddenly the problem of the lost prince, which once had seemed so far off, was much closer.

She had packed quickly, wanting to leave quickly, not wanting to see the pitying and sad looks on her family's faces, as if they'd already given up on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth was tired. She had been traveling for months. She was now in some place named Dyme, in Greece. She had searched so much, looking for a boy with some sort of resemblance to the king. She found nothing. Perhaps, some boys with that kind of jet black hair, but no one with those sea-green eyes.

"Hello? Miss?"

Annabeth looked up to see a girl with curly hair and gold eyes. She smiled shyly at Annabeth.

"I've never seen you around. Where are you from?"

Annabeth cleared her throat and responded, "Atlantis."

The girl's gold eyes widened,"You've come a long way, miss. Are you alone?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I am alone."

"Well... I'm Hazel," she said. "If you would like a place to stay... I'd be happy to offer you a place. I mean, " she hesitated. "It's not much. But it has to be better than sleeping outside."

Annabeth was surprised by Hazel's kindness, "Oh no. I couldn't ask that of you-"

"No no!" Hazel said. "It wouldn't at all be a problem. It's only me and my brother at home. I promise he won't bother you."

Annabeth hesitated," Well..."

A part of her said _Come on Annabeth, you're tired and you need to freshen up. And she seems nice enough._

Another part said _Hazel mentioned a brother. What if her brother is dangerous?_

"Come on." Hazel urged. "You need to rest."

"Alright." she allowed. "I'll come. Thank you."

"No problem."

Hazel's place wasn't like Annabeth's house at home. It was small but cozy. Annabeth thought it was pretty cute and it fit Hazel well.

After Annabeth settled in, Hazel introduced her brother, Nico. He nodded at her. Annabeth gave him a small smile.

"So," Hazel asked her. "What are you doing so far from home?"

So Annabeth told her. About the lost prince and Atlantis. About the court's ruling and her task. She even took out a photo of the king and asked if they had seen a boy who resembled the king.

"That's quite a job, Annabeth."

She sighed, "I know."

Nico spoke up, "He looks a bit like Percy."

Hazel gave Nico a look, "You don't think-"

Nico shrugged, "He's got Percy's eyes. And Percy's hair. He looks a lot like Percy now that I think about it. And Percy's dad left him, didn't he?"

"Who's Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"A friend," Hazel responded. "He lives a few minutes away. You could meet him if you want. Just to check you know? Though Percy's probably the last person who I would think to be royalty."

"He's got the looks, you have to admit." he was blushing a little.

Annabeth frowned,"Do you like him?"

Nico glared at her, "None of your business."

Hazel gave Annabeth a look that said _He totally likes him. He just won't admit it._

Annabeth decided to trust these two. They seemed like good people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Annabeth was nervous.

She wanted this Percy guy to be the prince. She really wanted it to be him. That way she could just go back home and he would become king. She was tired. She wanted this quest over.

"It's just around here," Hazel told Annabeth, leading her to Percy's house.

As soon as Annabeth saw the boy she knew she was going home. He had to be the prince.

He was very good-looking, Annabeth admitted. He was tall and muscular. He was in the garden of the small cottage, watering the plants but it wasn't in the way of one who truly loved gardening. It was the way one might reluctantly do the dishes.

But what caught Annabeth's eye was the fact that he looked like a younger version of the king. He had the same tousled black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. His features resembled the King Poseidon's features, the angular jawline with the light stubble, and high cheekbones.

He looked at Hazel and smiled and Annabeth saw the dimples that the king got when he smiled, along with the slightly crinkled eyes, like he smiled a lot.

"Hey, Hazel," he said. Even his deep voice resembled the king's. He nodded at Annabeth, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Annabeth," Hazel said. "Um...she.."

Annabeth asked Percy,"Do you have a father?"

Percy looked a bit startled. "Um...well, a stepfather. Why?"

"What happened to your real dad? What was his name?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Mom doesn't like talking about him."

"Could I talk to your mom?"

"Why are you so interested in my dad?"

Annabeth looked into his eyes. He looked a bit angry but mostly confused.

"Why don't we have a talk..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You think I'm a prince? Me? What the fuck is going on?"

Annabeth started to say, "Langua-"

"Don't talk to me about language. This situation calls for it. I am not a prince."

"Well, you might be!" she said. "Why are you upset? Most guys would love to find out that they're royalty!"

He scowled at her, "I'm not most guys."

"Obviously," she said.

"This isn't a joke, is it? You seem to be serious."

"I am serious," she insisted. "I was assigned to look for the lost prince. You, look exactly like the king."

"Younger, though, I hope."

"Shut up." she said.

"Now is that the way we talk to royalty?" he teased.

"We're not sure it's you."

"Just mostly sure."

Annabeth groaned. Of course, Percy wouldn't make things easy for her.

"When is your mom going to be home?'

"She's on her honeymoon. She just got remarried to Paul. She'll be back in a month or so."

"A month?" she asked. "Who goes on a honeymoon for a month?"

"She's making up for the terrible one she had with Smelly Gabe."

"I don't even know if I should ask."

"You shouldn't," he told her. "Thank you, for not asking."

They slipped into an uncomfortable silence. Percy went back to gardening.

"My mom usually gardens," he told her. "I'm just doing it while she's gone."

"What do you do?"

"I swim," he told her. "I'm pretty good, so I compete a lot. And before I started swimming, there was school. We have an ice-cream shop. I'm taking care of that while she's gone."

"If you are the prince," she said. "You'll be ripped from this, you know. Your mom might not be allowed to come with you. Queen Amphitrite won't like it."

Percy was quiet for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Percy- what the hell are you doing?"

Percy was lounging on his bed. He was staring at one of the boxes on the floor with a look of concentration. He blushed and looked up when Annabeth caught him.

"A- Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. Why are you having a staring contest with a box?"

He blushed harder and whispered, "Trying to move it."

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never just stared at something and tried to move it with your mind. I do it all the time."

Annabeth blushed because yeah, she had done it when she was younger.

Percy grinned at her, "Ah, the traitorous blush. Gives away all of your secrets."

She threw a pillow at him, "Shut up!"

He laughs at her.

She allows herself grinning back at him- he was totally beginning to grow on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy hadn't lied about his swimming. He was great at it. Swimming wasn't something King Poseidon did much, but somehow it made Annabeth even more confident that Percy was the one.

One day, all of Percy's friends (Annabeth's friends too, now) were all busy. So Percy and Annabeth decided to hang out together at the beach.

She blushed a little when Percy took off his shirt and got into the water. Annabeth realized that the last two weeks had been the best of her life. She had never had too many friends. And even those few friends weren't close ones.

Percy walked back onto the beach. He sat beside her.

"Hi," she said.

He smiled, "Hi."

"Tell me about yourself. Your life. Anything."

He frowned, "I'm not one to talk about myself."

"Just, anything. It doesn't matter what."

"Okay." he thought about it. "My mom means everything to me."

"Why?"

"She always protected me. She was always there for me. Even when my ex-stepdad was drunk and hit us both she would try to take most of the beating."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "I've never told anyone."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Not your fault."

"Why tell me, though?"

He shrugged, "I trust you. I don't know why. I just do."

"Thank you for telling me."

He smiled at her. Annabeth found herself thinking it was adorable.

"Now you tell me something."

Annabeth hesitated,"What should I tell you."

"Just, anything," he said, copying her tone. "It doesn't matter what."

"I've always wanted to prove myself. This was the perfect opportunity, but it seemed too risky. There was a huge chance that the woman- your mom, I guess- would have aborted. There was a chance that you were a criminal, or worse. You could have been anything but I think this the worst. You have a life here, a family. You don't want to leave. I don't think I could make you. That's the worst way you could be. Not wanting to be a prince."

"You don't _know_ it's me." he pointed out. "But if it is me, you're right. I don't want to leave. You may think I'm being irresponsible but I haven't been brought up to understand those responsibilities. I haven't been brought up as royalty."

"I know," she said. "It's just hard for me. I don't want to make you leave, but I can't leave without you."

"Do you want to leave?"

Annabeth was completely shocked by that question. Did she want to leave?

"I don't know." she said.

Percy gave her a look that she couldn't read. He leaned forward and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, not really her cheek but not on the lips either.

Annabeth's heart had certainly made up its mind. It didn't want to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth didn't know how it happened. But suddenly her priorities changed from _get out of here ASAP_ to _do not leave this boy that you may be in love with._

Percy acted differently around her too. Her hugged her now. He held her hand while walking around town. He kissed her cheek to say goodbye to her.

Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, was a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like Percy, but somehow Annabeth saw the resemblance. Perhaps it was their warm smiles, she wasn't sure.

"Of course," she said. "I haven't seen Poseidon in years. But yes, he is Percy's father. I thought he'd have other children with his wife, and not need the first. That's why I never spoke about him."

"You didn't tell me that he was a king," he said accusingly. "Do you know how many friends I could have gotten that way?"

"They would be fake friends," she said. "And you need no help making friends. Annabeth seems to be a lovely young woman as well."

"I sort of hated him at first."

"What? No way," he said.

"You were being pretty annoying," she told him. He grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat.

Damn it. She almost thought she was over him.

"You love me," he said.

 _I think I might, actually._

Sally watched their exchange with a knowing smile on her face. Annabeth flushed, embarrassed.

"Well," she got up. "I better get settled in. Percy, please tell me the rest of the house is as clean as this room."

She left. Annabeth spoke up, "You're a prince."

"Yeah," he said. "The Lost Prince of Nowhere."

She snorted.

"You're not going to ask me to call you 'Your Majesty' now are you?"

He looks at her strangely, "Wow, that's weird. 'Your Majesty'. No," he shook his head, "I'll always be Percy."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. So much needed to be said, but she didn't want to say it. She knew what he should do. He needed to leave Dyme and claim his throne in Atlantis. But Annabeth could never force him to do something like that. She could not make him leave his home, his family and his friends.

"Damn, Percy," she said finally. "You couldn't have made this easy for me, could you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're screwed."

"Hazel!" Annabeth said.

"What?" she said, widening her eyes in mock innocence. "You're in love with Percy Jackson, the lost prince of Atlantis, if you stay here Atlantis could be in jeopardy and you'll never see your family again. If you return to Atlantis, you'll never be allowed to be anything to Percy. No even a prince. Plus, you can't ask him to leave."

"You know," Annabeth said," I came here for help."

Hazel sighed, "I don't know Annabeth. I don't think I can help you here. The only thing I can possibly help you with is your relationship with Percy."

"What relationship?"

"You like him," she said. "You think he likes you too?"

"I don't know. He almost kissed me once, but not really."

"I don't know why you like him. He's cute but he's so obtuse. He's a..."

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth suggested.

Hazel smiled, "You even have a nickname for him. That's so cute!"

Hezel spent the rest of their girl talk fangirling over 'Percabeth' while Annabeth blushed and tried to make her stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy and Annabeth didn't talk much the next couple of days. Annabeth didn't know what to say now that she knew that he was the prince and Percy was guilty of what he was doing to her, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

One day Sally and Paul were out and Percy was working the ice-cream shop. Annabeth decided to help him out. Maybe it would clear up some of their awkwardness.

Percy was quiet as he washed the counter. Annabeth was leaned up against the wall, desperately racking her brain for something to say to him. Eventually, Percy's ADHD acted up and he started up the conversation.

"Well, this is awkward."

Annabeth snorted, "Tell me about it."

He approached her slowly, "I feel guilty." he admitted. "I don't want to keep you away from your family, but... I can't leave my family. And being a king... don't think I could do it."

"You'd do great," she told him. "You understand the problems of the people and you're not greedy or conceited. What more could the people ask for? You'd do great in battle, and sure you'll need help, but you won't be alone. Besides, you'll always have your... queen." she finished.

"Maybe," he said. "But I can't leave Dyme."

"Don't feel guilty about keeping me here," she told him. "I love it here."

"I'm glad you like it. But you must have a life at home. Family, friends, a boyfriend..."

"I don't have a boyfriend. Or even friends. I've found better friends here than I ever have in Atlantis."

"Annabeth," he complained. "Let me feel guilty about you. If I don't I have to feel guilty about an entire kingdom."

She smiled at him, "You don't need to be guilty."

He looked down, "I don't know what to do."

She took his hand as if to comfort him," We don't have to go back."

He looked up, surprised, "What?"

"We don't have to leave. I love it here. We could stay and ignore the kingdom. The queen is young. She could remarry, have kids with someone else and they could-"

Percy leaned in and kissed her. Annabeth didn't respond at first, shocked. But then she raised her head and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

He kissed her again.

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes, "I love you, too," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth allowed herself to forget about Atlantis. She allowed herself to be selfish. She let herself to forget about her task and her father and stepmom and brother. She allowed herself to concentrate on the boy who she had fallen in love with.

In Atlantis, there would be problems. They would never be allowed to see each other. Percy would have to become the king and would have to leave her and marry someone else. Sure, her father was close to the king, but she wasn't royalty. She would never be allowed to marry Percy.

She should have known Percy wouldn't let her forget.

"We're leaving," he told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Atlantis."

"Why?"

He looked at her, "You know why. I can't keep you away from your family, your life and the people you care about-"

"I care about you!" she exclaimed. "I love you. I want to be with you. We can't be together in Atlantis."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I need to fix this."

"I'm fine! Everyone's fine. I don't want to leave!"

He kissed her. He kissed her with so much love and gentleness that Annabeth couldn't help but kiss him back. Even though she was mad at him.

He looked at her with his beautiful sea-green eyes, "Are you coming with me?"

She nodded mutely and allowed him to pull her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy was a little shocked when he saw the huge palace.

Maybe he had a late reaction. Annabeth guessed that the realization that his father was a king hadn't really set in until he saw the huge towers and grandeur of the castle.

Annabeth pulled him off to her own house before showing him the castle. Annabeth's dad and stepmom had been a bit overwhelmed, not knowing how to treat Percy. Annabeth's stepmom had given her a look of pity as if she could already see that Annabeth was in love with him. It worried Annabeth. Was her relationship with Percy really impossible here?

The Queen was not happy in the least, as Percy was the product of her husband's betrayal. She agreed that Percy had to be the price, though. He looked so much like King Poseidon and his mother had confirmed it.

Percy seemed pretty awkward, not used to the large palace and servants ready to give him anything he wanted. Some ministers congratulated her for finding the prince and bringing him home. She recalled his home in Dyme and how comfortable and happy he seemed there. Annabeth couldn't help but think that she hadn't brought him home, she had made him leave it.

Annabeth didn't see Percy for a few days. She spent a lot of her time catching up with her brother Malcolm and even an old friend of hers - Piper McLean. Piper managed to get out the whole story with Percy. She had given Annabeth the same pitying looks her stepmom had given her that just drove her crazy.

It wasn't until a week after she returned that she heard from Percy.

"Annabeth- psst!"

Annabeth whipped around. She had been in the stables, brushing up the horses when Percy has quietly slipped inside.

When she turned she saw him in the same clothes King Poseidon used to wear. The long robes and the crown on his head. She thought he looked adorable, as he struggled with his new outfit.

"Wow," she said. "What have they done to you?"

"I know right?" he complained. "I mean - how can they stand all this cloth? In this heat?"

Annabeth laughed lightly. She hugged him cautiously.

"You can kiss me you know. The clothes haven't changed my feelings."

He kissed her properly on the lips.

She drew back and said, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Dyme," she said. "I don't want to stay. Please, Percy, I can't-"

"I'd love to leave. I really would. But the queen knows where I used to stay. She knows I don't like it here. If we leave, the first place she'll look is Dyme."

Annabeth sighed, "I know."

He hugged her tighter to his chest, whispering comforts to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're what?"

He winced, "The queen wants me to um... get married?"

"Married?"

Annabeth felt like her heart was being torn in two. Percy was _hers_. How could he get married to some random princess and leave her behind?

"You're leaving me."

"No," he said immediately. "No, Annabeth, I would never-"

"You're getting married, aren't you? You're leaving me. Who, may I ask, is your bride?"

He grumbled, "Princess Rachel of Delphi."

"You're leaving me."

His eyes widened, "No, Annabeth. I would never-"

"But you are!" she said angrily. "You're getting married, and leaving me. You'll become king and marry Princess Rachel and where will I be? I'll be that one girl that you played around with for a month or two and left me in the dust."

"Annabeth-" he tried, reaching for her hand.

"No," she said, swatting his hand away. "I'm done. I'm leaving. I never wanted to come back in the first place. I thought you were different. But you're not. You're greedy and despicable."

"Please," he said. For a moment she could hear the pain in his voice, but she was too angry to consider it.

"Goodbye. Have a good life with Rachel," she snarled.

She fled from there. Leaving the boy she loved more than life itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabeth returned to Dyme.

She moved back in with Hazel and Nico who were delighted to have her back. They were confused as to what happened to Percy but didn't press her for answers. They stayed out of it.

She tried to forget about Percy. She stopped going to the beach, avoided the pool and the ice-cream shop. She gave Percy's old place a wide berth, no wanting to talk to Sally or Paul.

She got into architecture. The village of Dyme had some truly beautiful architecture, and she had always been into it. She had been drawing her dream home on Hazel's couch when she saw him.

He was standing in Hazel's living room, in his ratty jeans and his blue t-shirt. She got up to look at him properly. She was too stunned to even glare at him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm sorry."

She didn't even move.

He took a deep breath and started, "You didn't let me finish. I wanted to ask you to run away with me. To Dyme, or anywhere. I love you. I can't live without you. I love everything about you. The way you spout random facts. Your gray eyes. Your smartass-ness. Everything."

He looked at her and took a step closer,"I should have never taken you to Atlantis with me. I should have stayed. Things would have been easier."

"Could you forgive me?"

She seemed to have lost the ability to speak. So, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. A long, sweet kiss on the lips.

He drew back, "I take that as a _yes, I forgive you cause you're so damn irresistible_."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed, "That's my Wise Girl."

She kissed him again pulling him onto the couch with her.

He pulled back to ask, "So what happens now?"

"I don't know"

She whispered, "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

So she allowed herself to forget about her problems and concentrate on this stupidly adorable boy in front of her. Whatever problems they had could be dealt with later. She didn't want to think about them. She just kissed the boy that she loved more than life itself, that she would love forever.

* * *

 **So? Mind leaving a review?**

 **-Always One Reads**


End file.
